Trapped Under the Sky
by Demigod188
Summary: When Rachel and Professor Trelawney sprout a prophecy at the same time, the two worlds come together on an unforgettable journey to save 'the man of Black' from under the sky before it is too late. Not as cheesy as it sounds and I'm not trying to be racist, sorry if this insults anyone. If I told you it would spoil it. Rated T for Totally awesome.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

 **Rachel's POV**

Annabeth and I had just left Cabin 6 to start the weekly cabin inspection. She and Percy were racing to see who could inspect their 10 cabins the fastest.

Annabeth had chosen me as her partner, and I was honored. We have become good friends since I became the oracle. It probably had something to do with the fact that I can't date, so Annabeth doesn't have to worry about me stealing her boyfriend. Percy, obviously chose Grover as his partner for the cabin inspection race. I found that kind of unfair because Grover would probably eat the the trash off the floor. Then again, they had to deal with the Ares and Hermes cabins. I had to inspect them once and it took me an hour to get all of the gunk out of my hair from the prank the Hermes cabin pulled on me. So I consider myself lucky that I have to inspect the right side of camp, which includes the Hera, Demeter, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Nike ( no not the shoe brand…), Hebe, Tyche, and Hecate cabins. Percy and Grover had to inspect the Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, hermes, Hades, Iris, Hypnos, and Nemesis cabins.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Percy shouted and the four of us took off running from the campfire at the center of camp towards our set of cabins.

Annabeth and I raced across the emerald green grass and past a fountain, ignoring the weird looks we got from campers as we bumped into them.

Annabeth pushed open the door to the Hera Cabin. Even though no one lives in there we still have to be respectful anyways.

"Five," Annabeth said, glancing around the spotless and unused marble cabin. I nodded in agreement as Annabeth scribbled it down.

We ran out the door and to the Demeter cabin. Several Demeter campers were working outside in the garden, watering the various vegetables and flowers. Some campers were even tending to the bright green grass roof. Annabeth cleared her throat.

Katie looked up with a puzzled expression on her face. "Oh, is it inspection time already?" Annabeth and I simultaneously nodded as the Demeter kids wiped the soil off their hands. We followed Katie into the Demeter cabin, unsure what to expect.

Campers were working on the garden in the far left corner of the cabin. The brown walls were covered in pictures of flowers and other plants. Various colorful flowers bloomed from the grass floor. The bunk beds made out of tree trunks and branches were neatly made. The only problem was that soil stained everything.

"Four," I said to Annabeth. She nodded and wrote something down on her clipboard. The campers looked excited.

"That's the best we've ever done!" Miranda exclaimed.

"We've never gotten a five before," Katie explained. Somehow, I had no problem believing that. Annabeth and I nodded and ran back out the door to the Athena cabin.

Annabeth pushed open the gray door with an owl on it. We barely had to glance around the cabin before rating it. The Athena cabin was an obviously a five. The beds were made, books neatly stacked on the bookshelves, papers lying in organized piles. Books were everywhere, however the Athena campers somehow managed to miraculously make everything look organized.

"Definitely a five," I said to Annabeth. She waved to her half-brothers and half-sisters before pulling the door shut and started running to the Artemis cabin. We were sprinting across the fields when we spotted Percy and Grover being chased by Clarisse and the rest of the Ares cabin, who were wielding various swords and knives. Shouts of anger filled the camp. All of the campers were watching the scene in front of them, whispering and giggling. I failed to suppress a giggle and Annabeth smirked.

"Seaweed Brain," She muttered under her breath.

We stepped inside the Artemis cabin to find the campers still asleep.

"Cabin inspection!" Annabeth shouted.

"Oh, hi Annie," Thalia smiled sleepily. "What's up?"  
"What's up?" Annabeth repeated frustratedly. "Today is cabin inspection and your cabin is a mess."

I finally glanced around the Artemis cabin. Clothes and bedsheets were strewn haphazardly on the floor. Cans of soda and empty chip bags littered the cabin. Bows and arrows hung crookedly on the walls.

"What do you think Rachel?" Annabeth asked. "Two or three?"

"I would say two," I replied.

Annabeth nodded, "Agreed." She neatly wrote in the number on her clipboard.

"Oh come on Annie-beth," Thalia said, half-asleep. "It's not that bad."

"It really is," Annabeth said.

"Oh well, at least it's not a one," Thalia said happily. We rolled our eyes and sighed as we ran out the door.

As we raced towards the Aphrodite cabin, I suddenly started to feel dizzy and my head ached. My stomach started to churn and black spots started to cloud my vision. I was familiar with this feeling. I knew what was coming.

"Uh, Annabeth?" I said.

"Yeah?" she replied. "Are you okay?"

"Prophecy."

 **Annabeth's POV**

Rachel's already emerald eyes glowed green. She collapsed, but lay on the ground stoically. I spotted Malcolm walking past us.

"Hey Malcolm," I said to my half-brother as I shoved him my clipboard and pencil. "I need you to finish cabin inspection for me. Rachel's about to spout a prophecy and I need to get her to Chiron. By the way you need to finish before Percy and Grover do."

Malcolm stood there for a moment, looking very confused while holding the clipboard, his grey eyes wide.

"Come on, hurry up!" I shouted at him as I dragged Rachel to the Big House. Green smoke curled out of her mouth.

"Oh no." I said out loud as Rachel started speaking in a raspy voice.

" _Users of magic_

 _beings of mythology_

 _unite to save the_

 _man of Black_

 _from the holder of the sky"_

I sighed and wondered why the Fates hated me today as I half dragged-half carried Rachel to the Big House.

 **Professor Trelawney's POV**

Another year at Hogwarts. I was on Cloud 9. It was always my dream to teach here. Hogwarts is my home, my life,my passion, my joy. I couldn't wait for the year to start.

Professor Flitwick was helping me set up my classroom for the upcoming year. Dusters magically floated, cleaning my precious teacups. Textbooks magically sorted themselves in alphabetical order on my bookshelves. Filius was cleaning my precious crystal balls with the aguamenti spell.

"Careful" I said. "If you break a crystal ball it releases a powerful shock and bad luck to the person who broke it." He quickly lowered the power of the aguamenti spell. I shook the dust out of my lucky rugs and laid them across the floor. I summoned more dusters to magically dust off the tables and chairs.

Suddenly I felt faint and my vision went black. I felt myself slowly fall backwards. Someone was calling my name, I think it was Professor Flitwick. Then everything went black.

 **Professor Flitwick's POV**

Sybill started to lower to the ground her eyes got all misty. She fell to the floor with a thud and I walked over to her to see if she was okay.

"Sybill, are you alright?" I asked, worry and panic creeping into my voice. Then she suddenly grabbed my arm. Her arm was cold and dry. In a raspy voice that sounded nothing like her she said:

" _Users of magic_

 _Beings of mythology_

 _Unite to save the_

 _man of Black_

 _From the holder of the sky"_

She let go of my arm and collapsed to the floor unconscious. I resisted the urge to scream. Instead I shook my head in disbelief.

I realized this was another prophecy, so I reluctantly dragged the unconscious Sybill to Dumbledore's office.

 **Third Person's POV**

Unknown to anyone, Professor Trelawney and Rachel had delivered the prophecy at the exact time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not live in England so I can not be J.K Rowling and last time I checked I was not a billionaire owning the rights to Percy Jackson OR Harry Potter.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I half carried half dragged the unconscious Rachel through the massive double doors of the Big House and slammed them shut.

"Hey Chiron," I said as the centaur rolled into the room.

"Hello Annabeth. What brings you and Rachel here," he said, gesturing to the unconscious redhead on the floor.

"Another prophecy," I sighed.

"Really, that's interesting. What did it say?" Chiron asked. I recited the prophecy

" _Users of magic_

 _beings of mythology_

 _unite to save the_

 _man of Black_

 _from the holder of the sky"_

"Hm," Chiron pondered the prophecy for a while. "I can't say I have any idea what this means."

"I don't understand it either," I said. "But then again, prophecies are never easy to interpret."  
"Nothing could be closer to the truth," Chiron replied. Suddenly, the door opened and I jumped in my seat. I turned around to find Malcolm walking towards us, a clipboard in hand.

"I finished the cabin inspection," Malcolm said.

"Thanks Malcolm!" I said, grateful for my half-brother's help.

"What did Rachel's prophecy say?" Malcolm asked as he handed me the clipboard. I was amused to find Hecate got a one. They probably accidentally blew something up again.

I recited the prophecy again for Malcolm. He too looked utterly confused. He sat down across from me and the three of us sunk into deep thought.

That didn't last very long, as Percy and Grover burst through the door.

"Hey Wise Girl," Percy said before noticing Rachel unconscious in the chair next to me. "Another prophecy?"  
"Yep, right as we left the Artemis cabin," I replied.

"Hah, so you didn't finish the cabin inspection!" Percy looked triumphant with the look of victory on his face.

"Of course I did, Seaweed Brain," I started, trying not to laugh when I saw Percy's confused expression. "I just gave the clipboard to Malcolm to finish the inspection for me."

"Hey, no fair, that's cheating," Percy whined, sounding like a five-year-old.

"No it's not," I calmly responded, "It's playing to my advantages."

Malcolm nodded, "She's right, you know."

"She's always right," Percy muttered under his breath.

"And don't you ever forget that," I said, with a smug smile on my face.

Percy shook his head, "I'll never be able to beat you, Wise Girl."

"Ain't that the truth," Grover said as he nibbled on a tin can.

Percy sighed as he and Grover walked out the door.

"Ah," Chiron said. "I think I might have an idea for the prophecy."

"What is it, Chiron?" I asked eagerly.

"I'll explain later, but for now, please get Percy, Grover, Nico, Thalia, Lou Ellen, Katie, Travis, Connor, Piper, Clarisse, Chris, Leo, Calypso, Juniper, and Will and bring them here. I will try to wake up Rachel. Also, I am going to see if I can bring in Reyna, Jason, Hazel, and Frank."

Malcolm and I nodded and got up from our seats. I was excited to see my Roman friends again, but confused as to why they would be needed. We left the Big House and strolled towards the Poseidon cabin. Inside, we found Percy practicing his ability to control water by raising it out of a cup and turning it into different shapes.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," I said. Percy jumped, and the water splashed all over him. It would have been much funnier if Percy didn't have the ability to stay dry underwater.

"What was that for?" Percy complained.

"Chiron needs you at the Big House," I said.

"Another quest?" Percy looked annoyed.

"Probably, let's go, we still have to find a bunch of people." Percy, Malcolm, and I headed out the door.

Two hours later, after tracking down another fourteen people, everyone was situated at the ping pong table in the Big House. The table was now dented from the several knives that were stabbed at it. The room was filled with chatter, excitement, and laughter. I hate to say that it was normal for someone to have pencils in their nose but when it comes to Clovis anything is possible. Rachel had finally woken up about half an hour ago, so the campers were bombarding her with questions.

After a while, the ADHD demigods started to get bored. (It was probably not a good idea to leave all of us here without supervision.) The room grew louder with shouts and screams. Clarisse started to tackle the other campers, which ended badly for the lamp at the head of the table. Leo, Travis, and Connor started a game of soccer, which resulted in a shattered window. I personally didn't know how Chiron could stay on the phone with all of this noise. Sadly, we still had almost two hours until the Roman demigods were here. Unfortunately, being dyslexic, I couldn't read or work on my blueprints with all of this noise.

An hour and a half later, Chiron wheeled himself into the meeting room.

"Everyone, stop!" Chiron shouted, but no one heard him through the noise. He tried again, but the result was no different.

Finally, Piper stood up on her chair and yelled, "EVERYONE STOP, CHIRON HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" That shut everyone up, thanks to Piper's charmspeak. The demigods instantly froze in time and robotically walked back to their seats and sat down.

"As you may already know," Chiron began. "Rachel has given us another prophecy this morning." Everyone's eyes turned to Rachel, who's cheeks became as red as her hair.

"I have called an old friend of mine, who I believe may be able to help us with this quest."

The demigods started bursting with questions. "Who is it?" "Where are we going?" "What are we trying to do?"

"I'll explain later," Chiron silenced the crowd of hyperactive demigods. " The Romans should be here any minute now."

Excited chatter filled the big room. Even I couldn't hold back my smile. I hadn't seen the Romans in half a year.

Suddenly, a loud knock was heard at the door. The noise stopped instantly as Rachel went to open up the double doors.

As soon as the Roman demigods stepped into the room, the Big House exploded with laughter and shouts. Piper couldn't be happier to be reunited with her boyfriend. Hugs and stories were exchanged between the campers. Everyone was having a great time.

After an hour, when everyone had calmed down, Chiron decided to make his announcement. "Okay, demigods, I have an announcement. The Roman's do not know this, but Rachel spouted another prophecy this morning."

All eyes turned to Rachel again, whose cheeks turned as red as a tomato again.

"Annabeth, can you please recite the prophecy?" Chiron inquired.

I repeated the prophecy one again.

" _Users of magic_

 _beings of mythology_

 _unite to save the_

 _man of Black_

 _from the holder of the sky"_

"Now, as some of you may have figured out, beings of mythology most likely means you guys. Demigods, satyrs, and nymphs are all part of Greek Mythology." We nodded in agreement.

"Does 'Users of magic' mean the Hecate cabin?" Connor asked.

"That is a good question, Connor. Although the Hecate cabin does use magic, they are also 'Beings of mythology'. So I don't think that is likely. However, I think I know what the line means. This may come as a shock to you, but witches and wizards do exist." Chiron said.

I was shocked, this didn't make sense at all. "But Chiron, that's impossible," I said.

"So are demigods," Chiron smiled at me. "But here you are anyways." Chiron did make a good point. I never would have believed that demigods existed if I hadn't come to Camp Half Blood.

"Anyways, a few hundred years ago, Hecate blessed a group of mortals with the power of magic. I think that is what the prophecy is implying." A murmur of agreement passed through the crowd. "I believe the first step for the prophecy is to go to a school of magic to get people to save whoever 'the Man of Black is'. An old friend of mine happens to be the headmaster of a schools of witchcraft and wizardry. He is more than willing to let you guys come to his school."

"What's his name?" Clarisse asked.

"Albus Dumbledore," Chiron said calmly. The room burst out laughing. Even I had to suppress my laughs.

"What kind of name is that?" Leo asked. He was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Okay, okay, I understand he has an interesting name, but please calm down." Chiron said.

" He does know that Dumbledore is an old english word for bumblebee?" I asked, which started another round of laughter. Soon the room went silent, but a few loose giggles were still heard.

"Anyway, I will be sending all of you to the school in two days. Leo, I need you and the rest of the Hephaestus cabin to fix up the Argo II." Leo saluted, causing a few people to laugh. That is how you will be traveling to the school, since it is in Scotland."

"Oh, that's cool." Everyone sounded excited by the fact we were going to Europe.

"One question, Chiron," Hazel spoke up. "What's the school called?"

"Hogwarts."

That single word caused an explosion of laughter among the demigods. All of the boys, plus Thalia and Clarisse, were laughing so hard they couldn't stand up properly. Even the rest of us, as calm as we are, were clutching our sides and doubling over laughing.

"Who would name their school Hogwarts?" Percy asked between laughs. Piper somehow managed to get control of herself and used her charmspeak to get everyone to calm down.

"Leo, please start fixing the Argo II, and then start packing." Chiron said.

Leo nodded. "Aye aye, captain." He left the Big House and headed to his workshop.

"Everyone else, please start packing, as you will be leaving in less than 48 hours." The demigods shuffled back to their cabins, while Grover and Juniper stayed in the Big House with Chiron.

Malcolm was already at the cabin, as he was not going to Hogwarts with us. I still smiled every time I thought of the weird name.

"Hey little sis," Malcolm said. "You gonna start packing?"  
"Yeah," I nodded. I pulled out my lightweight, grey suitcase from under my bed and unzipped it. I packed everything, including an extra pair of jeans and a CHB t-shirt. I put in my Yankees cap, just to be safe. I also added a stack of books. I was actually kind of excited to go to Hogwarts. It would be interesting to see more people who had magical abilities. I zipped up my suitcase and sighed. This was going to be an interesting quest.

 **Two Days Later**

 **(Annabeth's POV)**

Today was the day. The Argo II was fixed and Festus was ready for takeoff. Leo had set the course for Scotland. I rolled my suitcase down the ramp to my room. It was still painted gray, and the walls were covered in bookshelves. I sighed happily. The Argo II was like my second home.

I went back upstairs where the rest of the demigods were waiting for Chiron to send us off. The centaur rolled out towards the enormous ship. "Okay, is everyone ready to go?" We all nodded.

"Before you go, I would like to mention one thing. Lou Ellen is the leader of the quest." Chiron said. The seven of us were relieved. We've had enough of leading quests in our life.

Out of nowhere, a tall figure appeared in front of us. She was tall and thin, with luscious, long black hair, and a long, deep purple gown. I immediately recognized her as Hecate. Immediately, everyone bowed deeply.

"Hello demigods," Hecate greeted. She searched the crowd for her daughter and smiled.

"I am here to give you your wands," she continued. "You will need them to perform magic."

Just then Percy jogged up. "I'm sorry I'm late," He panted, " I got sidetracked." In other words he slept in.

Everyone burst out laughing because not only did we not notice that he wasn't there but he just interrupted a goddess.

Hecate glared at him but didn't turn him into a weasel or anything. It probably had something to do with the fact that he saved Olympus twice. She then started to hand out various wands to the demigods, satyr, and nymph. Everyone got a different wand-

Percy: Silver lime with phoenix feather

Annabeth: Ash with unicorn hair

Jason: Oak with dragon heartstring

Piper: Rowan with phoenix feather

Frank: Elm with dragon heartstring

Hazel: Hazel with unicorn hair (Surprised?)

Leo: Aspen with phoenix feather

Reyna: Sycamore with phoenix feather

Nico: Blackthorn with dragon heartstring

Grover: Chestnut with unicorn hair

Thalia: Pine with phoenix feather (Percy and Nico found this incredibly funny that Thalia had gotten pine wood)

Lou Ellen: Mahogany with unicorn hair

Calypso: Holly with phoenix feather

Katie: Laurel with dragon heartstring

Juniper: Willow with unicorn hair

Travis: Redwood with phoenix feather

Connor: Poplar with phoenix feather

Rachel: Acacia with unicorn hair

Clarisse: Hawthorn with unicorn hair

Chris: Beech with dragon heartstring

Will: Red oak with phoenix feather

"Thank you, Lady Hecate," we all bowed.

"Go now, children, your quest is waiting," she said, and disappeared into a puff of smoke. We said our goodbyes to the campers and Chiron, and boarded the ship.

"Off to Hogwarts we go!" Leo shouted, and we took off in magical blue sky.

 **A/N Sorry for the wait Chapter two should be up soon! Please review It only takes ten seconds. Point out any mistakes and I will try to change them. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: I'm not rich if I was I wouldn't be typing this with my very annoying siblings bugging me. Therfor I'm not Rick Riordan OR J.K Rowling *sigh*****

 **Leo POV**

"Alright Reindeer," I said over the intercom of the Argo ∥ as soon as we were in the air. "Listen up we do not have a monster protection shield up so we need a 24/7 watchguard. Clarisse and Chris you start, and that does not mean start snogging."

"Κλείστε θεοί καταδικασμένη τρύπα πίτα σας προτού να κλείσει για εσάς λαπάς." Clarisse shouted, which closely translated to shut up.

While Chris shouted,"πηγαίνουν στα κοράκια."

"Language," Jason shouted.

"Seriously, language, " Piper said in a mock, shocked voice.

"It slipped out,"Jason said defensively. *

" Never mind that just get on it. Oh and Lou-Ellen," I paused for dramatic effect " GET UP HERE I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE PIGFARTS IS."

"First of all Hogwarts. Second of no need to shout." Lou-Ellen said materializing next to me. I gave a small shriek of surprise. What ...she can be scary.

"Clarisse is right, you are a wimp," Lou-Ellen mumbled under her breath.

"Hey! I may be a wimp, but I am an awesomely cool one," I said while flexing my non existent muscles.

"Anyway," Lou-Ellen said dragging the word out with a slight roll of her eyes. "Hogwarts has spells covering every inch of the building no regular person could see. Fortunately for you I am no regular person and I am a magical one, so I can cast a charm so you and the rest of these people can see Hogwarts. Though you might want to send something ahead saying we are coming. It's dark times for them, really dark times." She ended it with a really creepy glance. I shivered she can be really scary trust me.

"How exactly do we know where it is," I said with a _duh_ sounding tone. She waved her hand over the controls and they started moving by themselves.

"Well we obviously let the controls do it by themselves. Get to work on that message." She said and disappeared in a cloud of purple and black smoke and glitter. I sighed and and started working on a video to send to Pig- I mean Hogwarts. I snickered at the word, I mean honestly who names their school after a skin disease. I tinkered with an old, broken, dusty, rat infested video camera. Just kidding, it was not rat infested but it looked it could be.

When I fixed it, it looked good as new- I mean, honestly, I made it. This was kindergarten stuff. I decided to think about what the video would be about, but I got distracted by a squirrel. I mean we were in a flying boat and I got distracted by a squirrel. What's not to be distracted by? Dang it, I'm distracted again.

Back to the point. The video was going to be AWESOME! Anyway, it would be starring me, obviously.

"Alright line up reindeer," I shouted into the megaphone. Coach Hedge moment. "We need to make sure that they don't think we're evil,"

"So we're basically making a video saying don't freak out, but the Greek gods are real and we're their children even though we're not full gods and we have decided to come here because we have a prophecy mentioning you. Oh and by the way your teachers were in on this as well." Rachel asked innocently.

"More or less," I said through gritted teeth. I had wanted to say that. There were murmurs of _okay's_ and _seriously_ and one _he's stupider than he looks_. I'll let you guess who said that. "Anyway let's get started," I shouted or that's what I at least meant to shout. What actually came out was _Cows go Moo_. I really despise the Stolls.

Two hours later of a lot of yelling, fighting, pranks, horrible puns, tons of tin cans and a chicken (don't even get me started on that), we had accomplished making a video without dying! It's sad that we all sorta survived a war, but spending more than 24 hours with each other we are like mon-I mean crazy. Or even more crazy in some people's cases.

"Alright," Annabeth said pushing a loose curl back,"Let's watch the video one more time,"

"Fine by me," Hazel said through gritted teeth, the chicken was not fun for her. Thalia smirked and pushed the play button.

 _A Leo McShizzle Production_

 _Leo: "Hello people of Hogwarts, I Am the almighty Leo! Son of Hephaestus, I'm awesome and you should-" Lou-Ellen started running and charged at him, knocking Leo off the screen._

 _Lou-Ellen: "Ignore him he's fine. Hello wonderful people of Hogwarts. Some of you might already know about this but in case you don't, Greek and as far as we know Roman mythology is real and we are the daughters and sons of the Greek and Roman gods and goddesses. Along with a former titin, a satyr ,and a tree nymph. We all really friendly except when you steal Grover's enchiladas or get on Clarisse and Thalia nerves or mention fire to Frank or you know what i'll leave that at that. I'm Lou-Ellen and I'm a daughter of Hecate, the Greek goddess of magic. I'm going to let Annabeth and Rachel explain why we're here and then let everyone introduce themselves. Oh, just a warning we're all a little crazy." She flashed a crazy smile and walked out of the scene as Annabeth and Rachel walked on._

 _Annabeth: "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom, war and battle strategy."_

" _Oh are we doing full titles?" A voice was heard from the other side of the room._

" _We sorta want this under ten minutes, so no!" Another voice called out._

 _Annabeth: "In that case, here's Rachel," she gestured to Rachel, who gave a smile._

 _Rachel: "Hi I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare but you can call me RED. I'm not a Demigod,I'm something called a clear sighted mortal. I'm also the part time oracle of Delphi. Currently I have recited a prophecy that concerns both magical people, or witches and wizards. Along with demigods/things of myths. We will happily answer any questions about this when we get there."_

 _Annabeth: "Basically we are making a video saying that we are not evil, also you can ask your teachers any questions as they were in it as well." She smiled innocently and then walked off the screen with Rachel. The two identical brothers entered with mischievous grins on their faces._

 _Travis: "I'm Connor,"_

 _Connor: "and I'm Travis."_

 _Travis and Connor: "and we're the Stoll brothers, sons of Hermes, the god of thieves, mischief,and who ever uses the road," They exclaimed together. Katie entered and they both paled. She smacked them both on the head, hard._

 _Travis: "Ow,"_

 _Connor: "Really?"_

 _Katie: "Don't be fooled, that's Travis," she points to Travis, "and that's Connor," points to Connor," and I'm Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, the goddess of Agriculture._ _ **NOT**_ _cereal, no matter what they say," Katie jerked her thumb towards the Stoll brothers. She grabbed them both by their ears and dragged them off the stage. Nico walks awkwardly on the stage while looking at them like they're crazy, which they are._

 _Nico: "Hi I'm Nico," he waved, "I'm the son of Hades, god of the underworld and wealth. He is not the god of death. I'm the ghost king and yea. What am I even supposed to say on this thing?" he grumbled then walked off the screen. Will walked on._

 _Will: "Hi I'm Will, and I'm the son of Apollo, the god of the sun, poetry, healing and awesomeness." Reyna walked on before he could leave and smacked him._

 _Reyna: "Just to clarify, Apollo is not the god awesomeness. I am the daughter of Bellona, the Roman goddess of war. I'm also a praetor of Camp Jupiter." She walked off the screen, her cape billowing behind her. Will scurried off right behind her. Grover and Juniper walked in holding hands._

 _Grover: "Hi I'm Grover. I'm a satyr, meaning I find demigods and protect them. Satyrs are half human and half goat, not a donkey" He gave a smile and halfhearted wave. Laughter was heard from outside the screen_

 _Juniper: "Hi I'm Juniper," she waved. "'I'm a tree nymph, and this is my first quest," She smiles, grabs Grover by the hand and they walk off the screen. Thalia walks on._

 _Thalia: "Hello peeps, I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus Greek god of lightning and the sky. I'm also the lieutenant of Artemis. I've sworn off men, long story short." She walked off and Calypso walked on._

 _Calypso: "Hi I'm Calypso some of you probably know about me, how I was trapped on a Island and I fell in love with every man who came. Problem is they can't return in that lifetime. So you're probably wondering, how on earth did I get off the island? Good question. Let's just say Leo is awesome. I'm sorta a demigod child of Atlas who's a titan. So yeah, that was basically my life in a minute." She smiled and walked off. Clarisse and Chris walked on._

 _Clarisse: "Listen up peeps, I'm Clarisse La-Rue daughter of Ares, the Greek god of war." She sneered. Chris put a hand on her shoulder, smart move as she doesn't like being on camera._

 _Chris: "I'm Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes, also the boyfriend of Clarisse." He smiled and waved into the camera, he loves being on camera, more of the attention on him._

 _Clarisse: "Ain't that the truth," she muttered as they walked off the stage. Piper and Jason walked on._

 _Piper: "Hi I'm Piper, a daughter of Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love and beauty. I have charmspeak so I can control you if I want, I usually don't. Even though I'm the daughter of Aphrodite, I'm definitely not a girly girl. End of discussion." She smiled and then motioned for Jason to say something._

 _Jason:" Hi I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, the Roman god of lightning and the sky. Brother of Thalia. Very long story, and one of the praetors of camp Jupiter." He gave a half hearted wave and walked off with Piper. Frank and Hazel walk on._

 _Hazel: "Hello my name is Hazel. I'm the daughter of Pluto, Roman god of the underworld, but he mostly wealth. I have a curse that can control gems and stuff. When I do that they come up cursed, so don't touch them." She gave a friendly smile then elbowed Frank who gave the slightest of glares._

 _Frank: "Hi I'm Frank Zhang son of Mars, the Roman god of war. I'm not as evil as my half-sister." A can was thrown at him. He ducked at the last minute. Grover came running out shouting. He scooped it up and happily held it like a trophy before he walked out of the shot._

 _Frank: "Okay that was weird," he took Hazel by the hand and they both walked off. Percy walked on._

 _Percy: "'Hello, I'm Percy, the son of Poseidon, god of the Seas and the ground shaker. Boyfriend of the lovely Annabeth Chase." He gave a small smile with a wave. Then walked off the screen. Leo entered once more._

 _Leo: "So that wraps that up. If you have gates please open them. I hate gates, I really do. " He saluted and then the screen went dark._

"Yes nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds!" Thaila cheered pumping her fist in the air.

"Wow," Juniper said her head in her hands. "We are so easily amused," I started to back out of the room, ninja style of course, to somehow send the camera and the video to (snicker) Hogwarts.

"Um, Leo where are you going?" Will asked with a weirded out look in his eye. Everyone turned to look at me. A blush started to creep up my cheeks and a small mischievous smile appeared on my face. Someone started laughing and that set it off, soon everyone was laughing.

"My friends are officially weird," Grover muttered under his breath, I guess I did look a little weird crouched against the wall with my hands clutching a camera and humming the mission impossible theme song. "Hey aren't you supposed to send that now?" Grover asked I mentally smacked myself and then gestured to Lou-Ellen to do her mysto magico and send the camera to Hogwarts. She muttered something under her breath and in a puff of purple sparkles the camera was sent to Hogwarts.

"Oh," Lou-Ellen suddenly said smacking herself in the face with her hand.

"What?" Jason asked curiously.

"I completely forgot," Lou said throwing her hands in the air. With that she conquered a bottle with a green liquid inside. " Here Juniper, that should help you survive without your tree."

" Thanks Lou-Ellen," Juniper said smiling. With that she drank the potion and a loud explosion rocked the boat as the green smoke,yes it was green and no it wasn't the oracle of Delphi, cleared it revealed Juniper with a very confused and surprised look on her face.

"Um what was supposed to happen?" Calypso asked Lou-Ellen.

"Uhhhhhh that? Was totally what was supposed to happen," Lou-Ellen said in a very tense voice. "I need to go do something," And with that she left the room. Conner shrugged and then ran after her.

"What just happened?" Juniper asked.

"No clue,but we are going to be there…." I started but I got rudely interrupted by a large crashing sound.. "Oh what know?" I asked in a very exasperated tone. I ran over to the window and suddenly I wish I had not.

"Well," Rayna asked as she drew her sword.

"Hey Perc this one's yours. I think your dad let a giant squid loose." I said my eyes slightly widening.

"What?!" He screamed and then ran over to the edge with a slightly disturbed smile on his face. "Ok wow," He said when he saw the giant squid that currently was holding my beloved ship.

"WELL, DO SOMETHING!" I yelled at Percy who just stood there staring. While my beloved ship was possibly getting torn to pieces. Then I remembered that we had an audience. " You guys are DEMIGODS you CAN and you WILL help ME take care of THE GIANT SQUID THAT IS CURRENTLY DESTROYING THIS SHIP!" I screamed at them, they scurred of maybe it was because my hair was slightly on fire. I'd like to think it was because I'm that awesome.

"Hey what's going on?" Lou-Ellen said rushing into the room. "I heard yelling something about a Giant Squid? Oh and Conner met up with Travis and they are currently acting like pirates on the main deck." I just glared at her and pointed out the window to the giant squid.

"You knew about this didn't you?" I said through gritted teeth she just smiled.

"Eh,sort of," Lou-Ellen said as she motioned for Percy to get out of the way from the window, which he did. She cast a spell and the squid suddenly released the ship and ducked under the water. "Okay you guys should get dressed into your robes now were literally there," She said pointing to a castle looming in the distance. "I'm going to go get the others," She called running out of the room.

"Well that was weird," Percy said summing up my thoughts.

"Yea," I said agreeing.

LINE BREAKS ARE AWESOME!

"Everyone line up to enter the great hall," Annabeth screamed at the 19 hyperactive demigods and things. " Alright there are some rules,rule number one: don't use your weapon unless it is a monster attack,"

"What-" Thalia stated to say

"No," Annabeth said quickly and then cut her off with a glare. "Rule number two: be respectful and rule number three: if Rachel has another prophecy report it to me" Annabeth said with quick glare. "Alright people out of the ship," She said motioning to everyone to exit the ship. Annabeth lead them to the castle's front gate. Where she looked at Lou-Ellen who sighed.

"Just knock," She said with her hands on her hips. Annabeth blushed and did as instructed. The door creaked open to reveal a stern looking lady with Green robes on her graying hair was pulled into a tight bun she glanced at all of us through her spectacles.

"We have been waiting for you,the students are getting hungry. I'm Professor McGonagall the transfiguration professor,Head of Gryffindor and deputy Headmistress of this school. You will be sorted into four houses:Gryffindor the house that has the most bravery, Ravenclaw the house that values cleverness,Hufflepuff the house that values loyalty and Slytherin the house that values cunningness," She said while glancing at all of us,it was kinda creepy. "Any question?" She asked.

"How will we be sorted?" Will asked politely.

"Wait and see," She said mysteriously and then motioned for us to follow her. Which we did. Inside Hogwarts was huge,Annabeth was rambling off about the Architecture and how awesome it was. "When I call your name please come up and sit on the stool while I place the sorting hat on your head." She said right before we entered the Great Hall. When we entered I did not expect to see roughly 2,000 people staring at me, it was kinda creepy. Professor McGonagall walked calmly over to an old,worn out hat. I looked past her to see a Man with a really long beard,I mean really long. He had twinkling blue eyes that seemed to hold all knowledge,wow Annabeth is really rubbing off on me. He stood up and started to address the students.

"These are the new demigod students. The same ones from the very ,um, helpful video. Sense the first years have already been sorted. Let the second sorting begin!" Cheers went up from the students and I couldn't resist flexing my muscles and winking at the lady's.

A/N **Hi! Happy New year! So, I haven't updated in a while *Cough Long while Cough* I've been busy with school and such. But thank you so much to the people that have favorite followed and reviewed on this story! It means a lot to me :-).**


	4. Chapter 4

**So,Hi sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I have been busy and been trying to work on this. By busy I mean reading fan fiction and other things. First of all WOW Eight review I'm literally freaking out and look how many favorites and followers I have thank you so much guys. Does anyone actually read the author notes? Also I'm sorry that I'm posting this late I don't have much time later this week and I wanted to post it.**

 **Eeveecat1248: First of all thank you so much for reviewing three times! You are truly amazing,** **second of all I was planing to do Harry's POV but not of the video but of the sorting hope this satisfies your needs.:-)**

 **H9i6t3: You will see eventually Mwahahhaha (I actually thought of this so it will be explained in the next chapter or something like that)**

 **ZelenaoftheWest-OUAT:Meh,this story is mostly for my entertainment,and to me it doesn't have to make sense.**

 **Anon:you will see(and really)**

 **Thank You to anyone who reviewed and said that they liked the story! BTW sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: Do you really think that Rick Riordan and/or J.K Rowling would be on this site? That's what I thought.**

 **Harry's POV**

The Demigod's all started to line up in front of the sorting hat while Professor Snape glared down at them. Instead of flinching away like any sane person would a boy with pitch black hair glared right back at him, it was scary.

"When I call your name please come up to be sorted and then you will proceed to the demigod table." With a sweep of her hand a new table appeared in the middle of the great hall,considerably shorter than the rest of the tables."Chase, Annabeth," Professor McGonagall called out in a clear loud voice. A very pretty girl with blonde princess and stormy grey eyes that seemed to be daring you to challenge her, I immediately recognized her from the video. Hermione head suddenly snapped up a smile was forming on her lips. People started whispering all around us at Annabeth as she stepped up to the stool, as she hesitantly sat down on the stool as a boy that could have passed as my twin minus the glasses and scar gave her a thumbs up.

"Blimey mate," Ron whispered into my ear,"That boy looks like you,well minus the glasses and scar," pointing to the boy.

"I think they said his name was Percy," Hermione stated butting into our whisper conversation. "Now shh," She hushed us and turned back to the sorting. When was she so demanding?

"RAVENCLAW" The hat suddenly shouted. The Ravenclaw table cheered along with the demigod's. Percy cheered the loudest out of all of them with a very wild grin on his face. Annabeth smiled and went down to the demigods table and sat down still with a slight smirk planted on her face.

"Dare,Rachel" Professer McGonagall called. A girl with frizzy red hair vibrant green eyes and too many freckles to count came bounding up to the stool,she could have passed as a Weasley she had almost all the same traits. Ginny seemed to be thinking the same thing,because she looked slightly surprised.

"Wasn't she the oracle or something?" Ron asked into my ear.

I shrugged and whispered back,"I think so,"

"Would you two please be quiet," Hermione hissed at us.

"Gez Hermione,alright," Ron said crossing his arms. We were interrupted by the hat shouting HUFFLEPUFF and the many cheers following it. Rachel happily walked over to Annabeth and sat across from her.

"Di Angelo,Nico"Professor Mcgonagall called a boy with the blackest eyes I have ever seen,they seemed to pour into you soul. He sat down on the stool and seemed very surprised when for second,probably when the hat started talking to him. After a couple of moments it seemed that the hat would never make a decision. I started to whisper something in Ron's ear but thought better of it when Hermione glared at me. I looked over at Fred and George they were quietly(surprisingly) talking to Lee Jordan ignoring Hermione's glares.

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat finally shouted cheers came up from the demigod's. Hermione clapped especially hard but other then that most of the gryffindor's didn't really know whether to clap or not. Nico ignored it all and simply walked over to the table.

"Gardener,Katie" Professor McGonagall called. A girl with short brown hair unevenly cut and earthly brown eyes. She fiddled with her hands as she walked up.

"You got this Katie-Kat!" One of the boys shouted from the line.

"Can it Travis," Was her only response as she set a glare in that direction. Most of the demigods snickered as Travis smiled sheepishly. After that she walked with more confidence up to the stool.

About 20 seconds later the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW" the Ravenclaw house cheered wildly with the demigods.

"No they are not all demigods" I reminded myself as Professor McGonagall Called up 'Eiland Calypso" she was quickly sorted into Hufflepuff with the many cheers that followed. The next person to get sorted was quickly called up. It sounded like Professor McGonagall just wanted to go to sleep. I quietly snorted at the thought of that. Jason Grace was sorted into GRYFFINDOR almost immediately.

"Dang it," Travis,I think, exclaimed loudly as he handed over what looked money over to his brother.

Jason gave him a very weirded out look,and said surprisingly very calmly as if he was used to it ,and now that I think about it probably is used to it,"you betted on what house I would be in?"

"Well duh," The older looking one said "we also betted on Frank,Leo,and Clarisse."

"We wanted to be on Nico but we both thought he would go into Slytherin," the other one exclaimed. At that Nico gave him a death glare that,and I will swear this to my grave,even Snape shivered at. Professor McGonagall gave a quick cough and immediately all of them gave her their complete attention while Jason scurried over to Annabeth,Rachel,Katie,Calypso and Nico.

"Grace,Thalia," McGonagall called a punk looking girl with a strange looking circlet placed on top of her head,which probably had something to do with her as the lieutenant of Artemis.

"It's just Thalia," She informed (read:snapped) Professor McGonagall as she sat down on the stool. 5 seconds later she joined her brother in the Gryffindor house.

"Jackson,Perseus" The boy that could have passed for my twin stepped up with a kinda goofy grin on his face.

"It's Percy mam,"He informed her still with the smile on his face. The hat barely touched his head before it shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Percy ran up to the table and more specifically Annabeth.

"Well it's not like you're going into Ravenclaw," I swear I heard Annabeth exclaim over the cheering. Professor McGonagall waited for all the cheering to calm down before she called the next person.

"La Rue,Clarisse," Clarisse sent a quick glare over to the two boys doing the betting. Can you tell that I wasn't paying attention to the video yet? She sat down on the stool and held her breath. The hat made the decision about 3 minutes later.

"HUFFLEPUFF," the hat roared, all of the demigods seemed somewhat shocked but Clarisse smirked and got up and grabbed the money right out of the boy's hands and walked over to the demigod's table.

"What," she exclaimed loudly " no cheering?"

" You are going to be the most rabid badger ever," One of the demigods said I think his name was Chris.

"Aw Hades yes!" Was Clarisse's only response.

"Levesque,Hazel" Professor McGonagall called a timid girl with frizzy brown hair and shocking gold eyes bounded up. Her back was perfectly straight as the hat shouted out the house.

"RAVENCLAW," Hazel happily bounded over to the demigods (and titin) that had been sorted and sat down next to Katie.

"McLean,Piper" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out. This drew some whispers from the great hall.

"McLean" one of the girls next to me whispered,"as in Tristan McLean's daughter?" Before her friend could respond the shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR," Cheering commenced again.

"Wow," Ron whispered "She is pretty."

"Ramirez-Arellano, Reyna," McGonagall called as she walked up to the stool she gave off an aura of power and control. The hat was placed on her head and 10 seconds later (give or take) she was sorted into Ravenclaw. The cheers from the Ravenclaw table where almost defining.

Rodriguez,Chris was called up next and quickly sorted into Hufflepuff.

Solace,Will was soon placed into Gryffindor. When Mcgonagall called "Stoll,Conner" things started to get somewhat intrusting. The girl with crazy colors dyed in her hair pulled back the boy,who everyone presumed to be Conner, then she motioned to the other boy to go.

"What?" The other boy said. She gave them both a glare the boy sighed,Conner probably,and walked up to the stool. When the hat touched his head a mischievous smile etched across his face. Soon after that the hat reached a decision "SLYTHERIN." Connors's grin split across his face and he hifived his brother as he went to go sit down with the rest of the demigods (and titian).

Professor McGonagall called up "Stoll,Travis," and his brother came bounding up he was quickly sorted into Slytherin as well and went to join his brother but not before handing back Professor McGonagall's wand to a very baffled looking Professor McGonagall.

"Taika,Lou-Ellen," the girl with the crazy hair happily stepped up and sat on the stool. She took a deep breath as the hat touched her head and soon the hat shouted Ravenclaw. The cheering commenced and by this point Ron was looking longingly at the empty plates and goblets. Underwood,Grover was quickly sorted into Hufflepuff. When Valdez,Leo was sorted into Gryffindor out of the corner of my eye I saw Conner slip Travis the betting money. Zhang,Frank was sorted into Gryffindor and Zielony,Juniper was sorted into Hufflepuff and the sorting was over.

Dumbledore stood up and raised his arms and smiled "Friends new and old,welcome to Hogwarts!" cue the cheering before he could continue a hem hem echoed over the great hall. A toad like woman dressed in all pink stood up and smiled. I immediately recognized her.

"She was at my hearing," I hissed at Ron and Hermione.

" Hello my lovely dears, my name is Professor Umbridge and I will be your new defence against the dark arts teacher. I'm sure we all will be good friends." Another hem hem and a sickly smile.

"That's likely," Fred and George muttered.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The Ministry has always protected this school from," here she looked over at the Demigods, "different species and half breeds. The rare gifts with which you were born with may reach your full potential if it is not bothered by different people." I started tuning her out. I looked around and saw that only really Hermione was listening. Everybody was either talking to someone else or completely distracted. Umbridge stopped for a moment and gave a glare over at the demigod table where literally no one was paying attention.

"YES it is over!" Thalia exclaimed loudly ignoring Umbridge's shocked look, "That was the most boring speech ever! And I know boring speeches. I mean really if you were going to rant about the Ministry and how it will invade Hogwarts and how all half-breeds are a danger to everyone at least make it entertaining."

"I don-" Umbridge started but Thalia cut her off.

" You know exactly what you said and if you're going to inform us all of it at least add an evil laugh. You're probably evil enough to have an evil laugh," She finished off the last sentence with a smile that sent shivers down my spine. Umbridge just stood there shocked trying to comprehend what Thalia just said.

"Thank you for your um interesting insight on Professor Umbridge's speech," Dumbledore said with a slight twinkle in his eye.

"No problem,whatsoever," Thalia said a little too cheerfully. All of the demigods(I'm just going to call them all demigods) we're laughing or at least snickering.

"Well,let the feast begin," Dumbledore called sweeping his hand and immediately all of the tables filled with food. Ron dug in instantly ignoring Hermione's look of disgust. I glanced over at where the demigods were sitting and what I saw shocked me. Hazel was calmly raising up stones and gems and arranging them into a fireplace. She nodded at Leo who smiled a very deranged smile then shot a fireball at the wood in the fireplace instantly lighting a fire. Several gasps arose from the great hall. They ignored it all as they lined up in front of the makeshift fireplace. Annabeth went first she murmured something as she put a portion of her food in the fire. Ron gasped beside me and was probably thinking that burning food was the biggest disgrace ever. The rest of the demigods did it each murmuring something different. After they did that they sat down and started eating and chatting like nothing happened. The usual chatter rose up again and Ron spent no time piling up his plate and wolfing down his food,much to the disgust of Hermione. I glanced over at Neville and was sort of surprised to see him staring at Luna. I glanced over at Fred and George hey we're talking with Lee and Fred ,or was it George? Was simultaneously flirting with Angelina. Hermione and Ginny were talking excitedly about something or other.

"MOON," someone shrieked I swirled around in my seat to see Annabeth engulfing Luna in a hug.

 **So,That's Chapter 3. I look forward to see your review,especially about the sorting. I need to start chapter 4 and then it will be posted. Keep in mind that I Am also writing four other stories so it may take a little while. Also Calypso,Juniper and Lou-Ellen all don't have last names (or at least none that I know of) so I gave them last names. Calypso's last name closely translates in Dutch to Island, Lou-Ellens last name translates closely to Magic in Finnish and Juniper's last name closely translates to green in Polish. Don't ask why I did that. Please REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes! Thank You for anyone who reviewed!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan or J.K Rowling, sadly I have not achieved that greatness yet.**

 **Thalia's P.O.V**

I watched in high amusement as Annabeth hugged Luna to nearly death.

"Hi, Annie," Luna managed to gasp out of Annabeth's death grip ( I mean hug).

Percy let out a laugh "Only Luna would have enough nerve to call Annabeth 'Annie'" he said between laughs. As Annabeth let go I took that moment to sweep in and give Luna a hug of my own.

"Hi ya Luna how you doin" I said smirking.

"Just fine, Thals if you could let me go I would be even better," I reluctantly let her go. People were staring at us, open mouthed and gapping.

"What!" Travis exclaimed loudly to the school. "You've never seen a sister give her sister a hug?"

"Loony Lovegood is a demigod," I heard someone whisper not very quietly.

I spun around and faced the general idea of where I heard that. "No, Loony Lovegood is not a demigod, but Luna Lovegood is one of the most well respected and a badass child of Athena!" I exclaimed loudly, pulling out my bow. " If you have any disagreements with me you can tell it to the tip of my arrow." With that I plopped down in my seat, ignored everyone talking behind me and continued talking with Luna and Annabeth. What, I'm stubborn that way.

"Oh!" Luna said suddenly looking up from her mountain of pudding, not very surprisingly Dumbledore made no comment of Luna sitting there. I guess her already knew and the other professors were just following his lead. I was more surprised at the fact that Umbit- I mean Umbridge wasn't making any objections to it. "I hope you guys got the IM that Neville sent,"

"Yep it was very helpful," Travis said "Lou-Ellen is a terrible teacher,"

"Hey at least I'm actually helpful," She replied throwing her hands up in the air.

"Speaking of Neville," Piper said choosing this moment to interrupt which could have been a disaster. "Where is said son of Ceres?" After the war the Greeks and Romans really got to know each other. Neville was one of the first people we met.

"Hey he's over there!" Jason said wildly pointing over to the Gryffindor table. I smirked at my brother, even though he was a praetor he still acts like a little kid.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Stoll brothers sneak up to Neville. I tried to warn him, but it was too late.

"MONSTER!" The brothers screamed in unison. Neville whipped out his sword and nearly beheaded the first years sitting next to him. I laughed at Travis and Connor's stupidity. Of course he had a sword, he was a demigod after all. Although Neville's clumsiness managed to knock over a goblet of juice.

I turned and saw an arrow whistling towards my head. Apparently Draco thought there was an actual monster and started blindly firing his arrows. I caught the arrow milliseconds before it hit me. I shot Draco my best death glare.

"Ηλίθιε! θα μπορούσατε να έχετε τη σκότωσε!"* Annabeth shouted at Draco.

Draco responded in the most pathetic of whines, "Sorry?"

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You nearly killed me." Clarisse screamed angrily at her half brother, pounding her fist into her other hand. Draco shrunk down into his seat. The snickers of the demigods plus Calypso were audible throughout the Great Hall.

 **Percy's POV-The Next Day**

The sunlight poured through the window of the room that Annabeth and I were sharing. Dumbledore allowed us to share a room due to our PTSD from Tartarus. I looked over to where Annabeth was sleeping, but she wasn't there. Neither was her Hogwarts uniform. I groaned, knowing exactly where she was.

I sent Reyna to the library to get Annabeth, not wanting to go into the House of Horrors myself. Just the thought of all of those books made me shudder.

I met the other demigods, minus Leo and Calypso, at the table in the Great Hall placed especially for us. We weren't worried. Calypso was obviously looking for Leo, and we all knew Leo was doing one of two things: trying to construct a workshop somewhere in the castle, or staring at the knight in the Gryffindor hallway saying "Ooh...shiny," and figuring out how to make it move. It was probably the latter option.

All of us were digging into the heaping plates of food on our table when Dumbledore went up to the podium at the head of the Hall. He tapped his wand on the podium and everything went silent.

"Everyone, may I please have your attention," Dumbledore said, his words echoing off of the walls. "I have recently talked to Chiron, head of Camp Half Blood," Dumbledore said, gesturing towards our table.

"We have confirmed that the Titan Atlas, holder of the sky, has escaped." Dumbledore paused to let the news sink in. "He has started to attack mortals, demigods, and he will be heading for us next. We ask that you do not panic. Every precaution will be taken immediately. The demigods are going to join us in defeating the Titan."

The poor first years looked scared to death. "Does he do this all the time?" Katie whispered to Neville. Neville, looking confused himself, shook his head. Rachel raised her hand. Dumbledore gestured to her.

"The people of Camp Half-Blood, which includes satyrs, nymphs, demigods, titans, cyclopes, and… Clarisse." The demigods snickered and Clarisse shot Rachel a death glare. "Have decided to share the prophecy we received recently.

 _Users of magic_

 _beings of mythology_

 _unite to save the_

 _man of Black_

 _from the holder of the sky_."

Professor Flitwick fell off his chair for some reason. I barely noticed, he was short enough that I didn't even see him when he was still on the chair.

"That makes no sense," the wizards and witches around us murmured.

"Get used to it," Thalia muttered under her breath.

"Man of black...man of black," Hermione repeated. Her eyes were far off, and she looked like a lot like Annabeth when she was thinking. Come to think of it...Grover did say he smelled more Greek blood…

Suddenly a bright light appeared, and none other than the arrogant god Apollo stepped out.

"Hello mortals!" He exclaimed. "Nice to smell you!"** The wizards stared at him, their eyes filled with confusion.

"Who are you?" A Slytherin asked. All the professors stood up, wands drawn.

"How do you not know who I am?" Apollo asked, shocked. "I am none other than the greatest god ever, Apollo." I don't think the reaction was exactly what Apollo was hoping for. We continued to sit in awkward silence as Will quietly slid under the table.

"Wait...I feel a haiku coming on." Apollo grinned. The demigods groaned.

"What, you don't want to hear it? I am the god of poetry after all."

"Dad, we've been over this," Will said, reluctantly escaping his hiding spot, his face bright red. "No one wants to hear them."

"My son!" Apollo exclaimed. "How are you and Nico doing? I can't wait to meet my future son in law."

Nico turned bright red, and Piper started squealing.

"We haven't announced that we're dating yet," Will said through gritted teeth.

"Hey Beauty Queen, you're Aphrodite's showing," Leo whispered to Piper, who groaned.

"In that case...haiku!" Apollo said. "I just messed up bad...Will and Nico are bright red...I am so awesome!"

Everyone continued to stare at him.

"Dad, why are you even here?" Will broke through the awkwardness.

"Oh yes, that," Apollo said. "Well, since you guys have already heard the prophecy, good job Rachel, you've still got it, I, the great Apollo, who is gorgeous and who everyone loves, have come to help you!"

Apollo turned to Harry, "You are Harry, yes?" Apollo asked. Harry nodded, a suspicious look on his face.

"Have you heard from Snuffles lately?"

"Now that I think of it, no…" Harry replied.

"ENOUGH!" Umbridge screamed. She stood up, her wand pointed directly at Apollo.

" _Stupefy_!" Umbridge yelled and a red light burst from the tip of her wand. Apollo merely put his hand out, and the spell rebounded towards Umbridge.

"Well, I'll come back when the toad-looking thing isn't here," Apollo said, gesturing to Umbridge.

"Apollo out! Peace, muggles!" And with that, the Greek god disappeared in a beam of light, leaving the Slytherin table to cry in outrage and the said toad-looking thing sputtering in outrage.

 **Harry's POV**

The prophecy from earlier had really scared me. The man of black was Sirius, and I hadn't heard from him for a while. I had tried sending him an owl, and floo messaging, but I hadn't gotten a response.

I knocked on the enormous door leading to Dumbledore's office. It opened, and I stepped in front of his desk.

"Hello Harry," Dumbledore greeted.

"Hello, Professor," I replied.

"Would you like some toast?" Dumbledore asked, spreading blackberry jam over a piece of burned bread.

"No thank you, professor," I replied. "I have actually come to talk to you about the prophecy from breakfast."

"What about?" The professor inquired.

"I believe that Sirius is the man of black," I said. "I haven't heard from him or seen him for months now, we used to talk every day, or at least every week." I explained.

"Yes, yes that all does make sense Harry," Professor Dumbledore said clearly lost in thought. "I want you to go with the greek being when they go rescue Sirius. I believe that Sirius needs to see a familiar face when he gets rescued."

"Of course sir."

"Now off to your classes, you don't want to be late." He said.

"Good-bye sir." I gave one more glance behind me and then left his office and went to my next class contemplating what he said all the way.

-At dinner-In the Great Hall-Peace Muggles-

 **3rd Person**

The Great Hall was filled with it's usual chatter, but this time people were not talking about classes or gossip. They were talking about the prophecy and who was going to save this mysterious man that was trapped under the sky.

At the end of the meal, Dumbledore rose. All of the talking and chatter stopped immediately.

"Attention students! Now I am sure you are all wondering about who will be going on this quest - ," Dumbledore said.

"- Hem hem!"

"Excuse me?"

"If I may headmaster. I have a few words." Then, Umbridge stood up and started talking, "As a representative of the Ministry, I must express my distaste for this 'quest', for gods simply do not exist!"

In the background thunder rumbled and lightning struck, and all of the demigods looked around nervously. Thalia shouted, "No one cares you ugly toad." Then when Umbridge turned to look at her she turned to Percy and said, "Percy! That was rude." Percy looked up from where he was sleeping on the table.

"Huh… What did I miss?"

Umbridge rolled her eyes and continued speaking. "Anywho, If you die on the quest. There is no bringing you back." Umbridge looked…. No she can't be worried that's not part of her toad like nature. "So I must forbid all Purebloods from going on this quest." Yep there it is.

"Go to the crow's!" Clarisse shouted at Umbridge. Then slapped Chris over the head. "Chris, how could you say that!"

"That is all I have to say. You have been warned," Umbridge tried to look mysterious, but failed miserably.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Back to what I was saying earlier. If you are a 4th year or above, and would like to accompany the demigods on this quest, please rise."

Several students rose out of their chairs. Thalia sighed, "Can we only take girls? Who needs these idiots," she pointed to several of the boys in the crowd.

"Compromise Thalia," Annabeth said. "But I agree," she added under her breath.

"Ok," Thalia stood up and pointed at several people. "No, no, no, no, no, definitely not, no, no, no, eh, why not, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, why did you even try, no, no, and no," Thalia sat down with a smug look on her face.

Only a few people remained-Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Draco, Theo Nott, Hannah Abbott, Neville, Ginny, and Fred and George, or should I say, Gred and Forge.

Ron smiled happily, "Yes! Now I don't have to take my OWL's, if all goes well."

"In your dreams," Hermione replied. "I'm glad I volunteered, at least now there's someone to keep you in line."

"Oh boy," Ron muttered and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, we have our people to go on our quest. If you have any objections speak now. Not you Toad face!" Katie said calmly. Well except for the last part.

"Now we discuss our battle plans in Percabeth's room." Piper added.

"Onward mortals," Connor shouted leading everyone on the quest out of the room.

"To defeat the evil Atlas and save the world for the third time!" Travis continued marching after his brother.

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned a mischievous smile.

Annabeth and Hermione saw this and were both thinking the exact same thing: "Hogwarts was going to die."

 ***-You could've killed her! You idiot!**

 ****-If anyone caught this reference from Sisters Grimm, virtual cookies to you (::)**

 **Thanks for reading this! Also thanks to anyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Let us know what you think so far.**

 **Sorry for updating so late, I am on vacation right now, so yeah. I won't have wifi for a while so I won't be able to update for at least another month.**

 **See you later morggles! (mortal/muggle)**


End file.
